


Why Sokka is Getting Very Tired of Time Loop Shenanigans

by NotARobot458



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, The Infinite Loops, Time Loop, Time Travel, infinite loops, not much done yet, sokka is the anchor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotARobot458/pseuds/NotARobot458
Summary: He didn’t know what tomorrow would be like, but for now, he could relax——And the world shifted, brightening impossibly before finally fading, as Aang collapsed off the iceberg in front of him.Sokka wanted to scream.------------------------Avatar time loops. That's the fic.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Why Sokka is Getting Very Tired of Time Loop Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading a bunch of infinite loop fics, tried to find one for Avatar, and couldn't. So now I'm writing one.  
> (Seriously, though, it was listed as a looping universe on the official wiki with Sokka as the anchor so I looked for ages but there just isn't one? If anyone knows a fic like that, let me know)  
> The Infinite Loops:  
> Basically, Yggdrasil, the world tree, broke down and needs fixing. As that's happening, a bunch of universes were put into loops with one person as an Anchor. That means they're always Awake for the loops.  
> Being Awake means you're looping too. Doesn't always happen. If you're Awake one loop, you don't have to be Awake for the next, unless you're the Anchor.  
> Anyway, enjoy time loop shenanigans with Sokka and Co.

<\------------Loop 2------------>

Sokka blinked.

He had just been at Iroh’s tea shop in Ba Sing Se, where he was showing everyone the amazing picture he'd drawn of them. Zuko was the new ruler of the fire nation, Jerklord Ozai had gotten his bending taken away, and the world was in a new era of peace.

One moment, he was there. The next, he and his sister were being pushed away from a weird, glowing beam of light that shot into the sky, the wind nearly ripping their feet from the ground.

Instincts kicking in, he crouched and pulled Katara close to him, looking away as the spots faded from his eyes. As the wind died down, so did the light. And where it used to be, there was a boy.

“Aang!”

He dropped his spear (since when was he holding a spear?) and rushed to catch the twelve-year-old as he collapsed off the top of the iceberg— the iceberg that was… there, for some reason— propping him against the side of it, “Katara, do you know what’s going on?”

He was on an iceberg. In the middle of the ocean. Wearing his old water-tribe outfit.

This had happened before.

She knelt in front of Aang, “No, but… look!”

His eyelids flickered, finally opening, “I… need to ask you something,”

“What?”

“Please, come closer,”

“What is it?”

He brightened, “Will you go penguin sledding with me?”

“Uh,” Katara leaned up a bit, “Sure, I guess.”

Sokka rubbed his eyes, looked around, and rubbed his eyes again. It was the same as the day they’d first found Aang in the iceberg. Was he dreaming? He didn’t remember falling asleep. Plus, everything seemed very vivid.

Just to make sure, he pinched himself on the arm.

“Ow!”

Not a dream.

Did he have a vision of the future or something?

Did this mean Aunt Wu actually knew what she was talking about?

He groaned, putting his head in his hands. He hated it, but this was his only lead.

Aang stood up and scratched the back of his head, “What’s going on here?”

“Believe me,” Sokka picked up the spear he’d left on the ice, “If I knew, I’d tell you. Hey, do the spirits know anything about seeing the future?”

\------------------------

“I _told_ you exploring that ship would let the fire nation know where you were. I said they’d come to our village looking for someone super old, Aang would end up having to tell them he was the Avatar to protect everyone else, he’d be taken by them, and we would have to go rescue him with limited chance for success. But _no_ , you went and explored the ship,” Sokka grumbled as the three of them flew away on Appa.

“Yeah, yeah,” Katara rolled her eyes.

\------------------------

“I know you’re all excited to see the Avatar for the first time in a hundred years,” Sokka yelled over the cheering crowd, “But could you keep it down? And not tell anyone? Otherwise, this place will end up being burned down by a teenager with a ponytail and anger issues.”

“Who are you calling ponytail, ponytail?”

“Hey, you’re not supposed to say that for weeks!”

\------------------------

“Terrible thing really. I can stop it, but only if you…”

Katara stared at her brother, who was _eating_ the blue ring that the King of Omashu had said would encase them by nightfall. She wasn’t the only one confused— everyone else in the room watched as he popped the last chunk of creeping crystal into his mouth.

Sokka smiled, then looked around, “What? It’s delicious.”

Katara looked at her own ring and gave it a tentative lick. Huh. It actually tasted pretty good.

The king turned back to Aang, “Well, I guess that plan didn’t work. Don’t suppose you could do the three tests anyway?”

\------------------------

“Sokka, what are you doing? We’ve rescued the earthbenders—it’s time to go!”

“Just a sec!”

He rummaged through the rubble a bit more, finally seeing a blue ribbon, “Aha! Katara!”

She turned to see him waving their mother’s necklace in the air, “OH! Thanks!”

He handed it to her as he climbed aboard the ship, “No worries. Not only is there the sentimental value, but this’ll also save us a lot of trouble when you steal that scroll from those pirates.”

“…I’m sorry, what?”

\------------------------

“Excuse me, spirits?”

Sokka was in the spirit world. He’s held off on telling Aang how to calm down Hei Bai for the reason of being kidnapped again and taken to where he was standing at the moment.

For the spirit world, it was very… un-spirity.

Sure, it was spiritual and all, but the only people he could see were the other ones who’d been taken. Hei Bai had left almost the instant they’d gotten there. There were some animals, but none of them had a face for some reason, so they weren’t really any help.

If the spirits weren’t there, he’d find them, one way or another. They _had_ to know what was happening.

A painful amount of walking later, he finally found someone (with a face) meditating under a tree.

“Hello spirit monkey person, I’m Sokka,” He waved cheerfully.

“Go away,” The monkey spirit sat there for a few more seconds before opening an eye, “Why are you still here?”

“I was wondering if you knew a spirit that could help with some future memories I have? They’re helpful, sure, but I’m really not sure why—”

“No.”

“Are you sure? Because—”

The monkey spirit sighed heavily, “The future is never certain. Nobody can tell it in excess. The most anybody’s ever been able to do is find little hints, and even those are few and far between. So, no. Now leave.”

Sokka considered pushing it, but the spirit already seemed frustrated with him. He’s gotten a bit of information already, right? When Aang figured out how to talk to the other Avatars, he could probably ask them or something. He could also… ask Aunt Wu. He shuddered. He did _not_ like her.

\------------------------

“Hey Aang, when you talk to Roku, tell him you already know about the comet, okay? And maybe ask about my future knowledge stuff?”

“But I don’t know about the comet.”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you? That’s Sozin’s Comet. It was used to start the war a hundred years ago, it makes firebenders super powerful, it’s returning at the end of next summer, Ozai will use it to win, and you need to master all the elements before then to stop him. Yada yada.”

“I need to _what?_ ”

\------------------------

Clouds burst forth the moment the light of the solstice reached the statue’s eyes, surrounding the room and transforming it into… somewhere else. Aang knew he was once again in the spirit world.

Avatar Roku stood before him, exactly how he looked in his vision, and spoke.

“It’s good to see you Aang,” He smiled, “What took you so long?”

“Roku!” The younger Avatar stood up straighter, “I already know about Sozin’s comet coming soon, so my friend Sokka asked me to ask you about something else!”

Roku’s eyes widened, “You already know? But how?”

“It’s part of my question, actually! Sokka has these memories from the future, and everything he’s said has come true so far. Do you know why that might be happening?”

“Not particularly. This is the first instance I’ve heard of, and I’ve heard of many things in my time.”

“Oh… well, do you have anything else to tell me?”

“The comet was my main topic, though I could help you with the danger outside this room.”

“That works!”

\------------------------

As the three of them walked down the dirt road, surrounded by shops and people of all kinds, Aang asked, “Hey, why are we at this market if you kept our supplies from going down the river?”

Sokka shrugged, “Well, you should get your bison whistle, and Katara still needs to steal a scroll from some pirates.”

Katara crossed her arms, “Right, you mentioned that a while ago. I still think you’re just making this up.”

\------------------------

The pirates let out a cry of anger as the three ran as fast as their legs could take them, Sokka raising an eyebrow at Katara. “Still think I lied?”

“Shut up and keep running.”

\------------------------

“Of _course_ Aunt Wu was no help. I should have expected this. Well, I _did_ expect it, but I should have expected it more.”

“Relax, Sokka,” Katara rolled her eyes, “Just because she said you’d make yourself unhappy your entire life—”

“That’s not the problem! She said that last time, too, and it was wrong! She’s wrong about so much! All she does is check someone’s personality and tell them what they think they’re going to hear. Oh, speaking of her being wrong, we should probably fix that volcano problem.”

“Volcano problem?”

\------------------------

Sokka went through the year mostly the same, helping when he could and using his knowledge as needed. Eventually, though, they reached the end of the war once again, and Sokka watched as the new Firelord declared the war over.

Back in the teashop, everyone crowded around the magnificent drawing he’d completed. It wasn’t exactly the same as the other he’s done in his memories— the main change he made was putting more detail into the background. Now, there was a lake and some trees in front of the original mountains!

Sokka abruptly realized he didn’t know what would happen after this. His future knowledge stopped in a couple of minutes. What did that mean for him?

He wouldn’t worry about it, he decided. The war was over, he had his friends, and everything was good. He was okay with not knowing what was going to happen; that was the point of life, wasn’t it?

He didn’t know what tomorrow would be like, but for now, he could relax—

<\------------Loop 3------------>

—And the world shifted, brightening impossibly before finally fading, as Aang collapsed off the iceberg in front of him.

Sokka wanted to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.  
> Not much is done yet, of course. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. This was written while I was procrastinating on a VERY IMPORTANT THING THAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE WEEKS AGO SERIOUSLY ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING.  
> Btw Sokka can be a bit of an unreliable narrator at times, like when he's talking about how everyone loved his drawing-- cause in the show, a bunch of people told him they didn't understand why they were drawn that way and stuff. When he says there was no criticism whatsoever, he's lying. Just to clear things up.  
> Sorry if I messed up the characters.  
> Let me know if you like this I guess. Also what you might want to happen later. Also if you see a typo.


End file.
